Code Geass: Akito the Exiled
Code Geass Bōukoku no Akito (The Ruined Land of Akito) is an upcoming theatrical OVA. It was officially announced in the bonus materials of Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday. The new series is directed by Kazuki Akane (Tenkuu no Escaflowne, Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e) and once again features original character designs by CLAMP. Overview The side story takes place in 2017 a.t.b., around the time Lelouch took on the alter-ego “Zero” and built up his “Black Knights” rebellion army. The setting is in Europe, where the Euro Universe (E.U.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U. army forms a special division known as “W-O″, of which a young pilot named Akito Hyuuga is a member. Layla Malkal , a former Britannian Aristocrat comes to the E.U.'s aid, commanding the “Wyvern” Knightmare corps comprised of Japanese teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom, and for a "home" to which they can return. Gallery Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled.jpg setting akito.jpg mobil2.jpg radar.jpg mobil.jpg otak.jpg powe.jpg art.jpg art2.jpg art3.jpg q.jpg EU.jpg Characters Akito Hyuuga has long blue hair, which is tied in a numerous amount of braids, and blue eyes, and is shown in promotional art wielding a katana with a white hilt and square guard. The other known main character thus far is a girl named Layla Malkal, who has very long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Gallery 26-les-legendaires-de-pokemon-noir-et-blanc-en-images.jpg|Code Geass|link=Code Geass: Akito the Exiled team.jpg|Lelouch, C.C., Layla, and Akito Akito_&_Leila.jpg|Akito & Leila akito and...jpg screen.jpg|The official preview of Code Geass: Akito Exiled which released in conjunction with Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 DVD Box Set at February 2012. geass extrasi.jpg|The New Extraction Of Akito The Exile. magazine.jpg|Photo from Pash Magazine. akito and ....jpg|Code Geass Akito The Exiled New Extraction Scan. 7.jpg Jean.jpg Anna.jpg Joe.jpg Sophie.jpg Klaus.jpg Laylaakito.jpg geass.jpg|Geass Extraction of Shin, Anna, Klaus, Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano in Magazine. Other Characters '''Below are other characters that are believed to be part of the main cast.' Ryo Sayama Ryo Sayama is the leader of a particular group that opposes the Mafia. Yukiya Naruse Yukiya Naruse is a boy who belongs to Ryo's group. Ayano Kosaka Ayano Kosaka is a girl who is also in Ryo's group. Klaus Warrick Klaus Warrick is Layla Malkal's lieutenant. Sophie Randle Sophie Randle, a civilian brain science expert. Joe Joe is an assistant researcher of Sophie. Anna Kreman Anna Kreman is a genius scientist and the developer of the "Alexander." Shin Hyuuga Shaingu Shin Hyuuga Shaingu is a Euro knight that works for the Britannian Military. Jean Jean is a Britannian knight who works for Shin. Knightmare Frame The Alexander, a new Knightmare Frame, has the concept art of an unusual-looking Knightmare Frame, whose appearance suggests Sixth-Generation or later. The Knightmare Frame is piloted by Akito Hyuuga and is a special operation unit that was originally developed in the E.U. by Anna. Akira Yasuda has returned to design the mechanical Knightmare units. Other Knightmare Frames Below are other Knightmare Frames that are confirmed to make an appearance in the OVA. Alexander Type-02 The Alexander Type-02, a variation of the Alexander, is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used in the Special Forces Unit "W-O." Sutherland The Sutherland is a fifth generation Knightmare Frame, like the one from the original series, that was developed from the Glasgow with improved mobility. Glasgow The Glasgow is a combat type fourth generation Knightmare Frame, just like the Glasgow from the original series. Gloucester The Gloucester is a fifth-generation Knightmare Frame that was developed from the Sutherland. Panzer-Hummel The Panzer-Hummel is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used by Euro Universe military. Gallery Kmf Alexander.jpg|Alexander Alexander.jpg|The Knightmare Frame, Alexander, as it appeared in the preview. Alexander1234.jpg alexander 5.jpg|Knightmare Design Alexander1.jpg alexander13.jpg|Alexander in a battle. Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled-KnightmareFrames.jpg|Some other Knightmare Frames that have made an appearance in the preview. robot.jpg show.jpg tembak.jpg alexander weapon design.jpg|Alexander and Weapon Design. 9.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Alexander Type-02. 11.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Sutherland. 10.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Glasgow 8.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Gloucester (Knights of St. Raphael) PanzerHummel.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Panzer-Hummel Staff Original Creator: Sunrise, Ichirō Ōkouchi, Goro Taniguchi Director: Kazuki Akane Screenplay: Kazuki Akane, Miya Asakawa Series Composition Cooperation: Shigeru Morita Original Character Design: CLAMP Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Chief Animation Director: Shuichi Shimamura Knightmare Draft Design: Akira Yasuda Mechanical Design: Kenji Teraoka, Takumi Sakura, Takashi Miyamoto, Astray's CG Animation Director: Eiji Inomoto Color Scheme: Kumiko Nakayama Art Director: Takeshi Satou Art Set: Kazushige Kanehira Music: Ichiko Hashimoto Theme Song: "More Than Words" (Composition by Yoko Kanno, Lyrics by Yuho Iwasato, Song by Maaya Sakamoto) Voice Actors/Actresses Miyu Irino: Akito Hyuuga Maaya Sakamoto: Layla Malkal Satoshi Hino: Ryo Sayama Yoshitsugu Matsuoka: Yukiya Naruse Yoko Hikasa: Ayano Kosaka Ai Kayano: Anna Kreman Keiji Fujiwara: Klaus Warrick Masaya Matsukaze: Shin Hyuuga Shaingu Shinji Kawada: Joe Wise Showtaro Morikubo: Oscar Hammel Unshou Shizuka: Gene Sumairasu Yuko Kaida: Sophie Randle Release Dates According to composer Ichiko Hashimoto, the theatrical screening events will take place every three months beginning this Summer and will precede each BD/DVD release. The format consists of four OVA chapters with a running time of about 50 minutes per episode. MAL She also revealed that it will be a theatrical four-episode OVA release, similar to the release of Gundam Unicorn, before coming out on Blu-ray on a quarterly schedule starting this summer. Crunchyroll Hashimoto has also estimated that the official soundtrack will be released this Fall. MAL On April 27th 2012, it was announced that the first episode of the OVA will premiere in Japan on August 4th, 2012. The other three episodes will follow seasonally.CrunchyrollCode Geass Official Site A special preview screening for the first episode will take place at Ikebukuro Cinema Sunshine and Shinjuku Wald 9 on July 16th 2012.CrunchyrollCode Geass Official Site Sakamoto Maaya, the singer of the theme song, "More than Words," has announced that she will be releasing the theme song on July 25th 2012.Code Geass Official SiteMaaya Sakomoto Trailer BIGLOBE's Anime One portal site began streaming a 53-second promotional video for the Code Geass: Akito the Exiled anime project on Monday. The website is also streaming the project's previous promotional video that debuted in January. The spinoff anime's first installment will open in theaters in Japan on August 4.Anime News Network thumb|300px|right|53 seconds Promotional Video of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. thumb|300px|left|Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Trailer. References Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:OVA